User blog:I Love Blue 02/The Rise of (G)I-DLE
╔════════════════════════╗ ╚════════════════════════╝ 2018 is the year of KPOP GIRL GROUPS!!!! And that include (G)I-DLE. (G)I-DLE was known for being visually appealing, talented and having a fierce stage presence girl group. A fandom wouldn't complete without a bad criticism like calling the group... Soyeon and Friends Soyeon was the most famous member during the teasers came out but that was until LATATA MV came out. This group attack them with Shuhua's breathtaking visual, Miyeon's honey voice, Soojin's dance skills, Yuqi's deep voice, Minnie's addicting Uh Oh (voice) and Soyeon's charisma. (G)I-DLE are now the current Monster Rookies. Why? They are Cube's group who were the fastest to win their 1st win and making it 2nd to have their 1st win in just 20 DAYS after BLACKPINK and followed by Miss A. Currently, they now have 3rd wins from "LATATA". Aside from that, (G)I-DLE also top the ranked girl group in terms of brand values for June! (G)I-DLE came with 10,038,719 points as 1st. Following in 2nd and 3rd place were TWICE and AOA respectively. From 4th through 10th place are: Red Velvet, Black Pink,GFriend, Girls' Generation, Lovelyz, DreamCatcher, and MAMAMOO. The "Latata" ladies are just the sixth Korean girl group to hit both world charts on their first try. Recently debuted female sextet (G)I-DLE -- pronounced as "idle" or "idol" -- charts high on both of Billboard's world-genre charts in a move rarely seen by new female acts. The act's debut EP titled I Am jumps from No. 7 to No. 5 on World Albums this week while on World Digital Song Sales, their debut single "Latata" jumps from No. 11 to No. 4, selling 1,000 copies in week ending May 10, according to Nielsen Music. The jump makes "Latata" the best-selling K-pop song in America this week, upping its total to 2,000 copies sold in America to date. ✃ ┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄CONCLUSION┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄✁ It's almost the end of my very long blog. This will contain my journey of being a K-Pop fan. I know this group will be successful from my first listen of LATATA and Dollar. This group are really talented and they really deserve this. Now, I will celebrate my 1st year of being a K-Pop fan and I didn't regret it. Before I stan (G)I-DLE, I was only a BLINK (BLACKPINK fan) that didn't stan any K-Pop group except from them. It was followed by Twice, Pristin, Red Velvet, Exid, I.O.I (stan them very late), Weki Meki, AOA, SNSD, (f)x, WJSN, (G)I-DLE and lastly Loona. I wasn't expected myself to be a K-Pop fan because I'm a smart introvert (shy, quiet and a loner) but I'm not those typical nerds who were glasses. My classmates say I'm beautiful because I have white pale skin, small plump lips, double eyelid, and a nice nose (I'm a Filipino). Now let's go back to K-Pop. (G)I-DLE is the 1st group I stan since debut and followed by Loona (who will debut this year). For BLACKPINK (the 1st group I stan), they will have a comeback this Friday! I'm so excited for this and made me speechless. This is now the end of my long blog. Thanks for reading ^-^ * allkpop * billboard * soompi Category:Blog posts